The Movie Moment
by XxXxRaChIxXxX
Summary: Miley is a nice girl who is pressured into dating bad boy Liam, when she really likes a loser  her prince charming. When she has a party and wakes up the next morning forgetting the party she finally realizes she has to make a clear decision... *NILEY*
1. The Party

**The Movie Moment  
Chapter 1: The party  
Notice: I do not own anything other than the plot!**

_**Miley's POV**_

There I was, standing out on the porch, while my friends danced and partied. Right now, all I can think of is him. His cute, adorable curls and deep, intense brown eyes. I wanted him here, but if he showed up here, my reputation would be gone. He was a loser, the most sensitive, cute and romantic loser on the planet.

"Hey Miles" I felt some warm hands wrap around my waist. "What are you doing out here? You should be inside enjoying your party." He tried to lead me back inside but I didn't follow. "Liam, I don't want to party." Liam is my boyfriend. Although he loves me and is popular, just like me, I don't really like him. He always got drunk at parties, like tonight. He would constantly reek of alcohol, which is one smell I couldn't stand. He was tall, mysterious, caring and sweet, but he didn't have a heart. He looked up to those socially above him and despised those socially below him. My friends and I are above him, that's how I got him. My friends suggested that I date him because he was one of those guys, every girl wanted. "Ohhh, I get it" Liam turned back around and put his hands on my waist, then turning me around. Liam could be really thick sometimes, which did work when I needed to lie to him. I was about to tell him to stop when he started to kiss me and slide his hands down my body. For a moment I kissed back, but then realised what a slut I was being. I pulled back and pushed Liam off me. "No, I didn't mean that. You are so drunk!" At the moment I was winging it, but slowly I was coming up with something. Frantically thinking of something, I was too late. All of a sudden my head started to spin. I had a sharp pain in my stomach which disappeared when I hit the ground. "How dare you say I am drunk!" Liam started yelling and screaming and it was then that I realised what was going on. "Who is it then?" Liam suddenly caught onto my sudden weirdness. I couldn't find anything in my to say something which resulted in Liam hitting me, this time leaving me unconscious.

**The next morning**

I woke up on the front porch. I could hardly remember the night before. I remembered Liam yelling at me and hitting me, but after that, nothing. I slowly got up wrapping a blanket around me and sat on the chair I bought my dad for his birthday. I sat there trying to put together the pieces from last night when the one and only prince charming walked past. He looked towards me with a smile that quickly faded. He started to run over towards me, making me really confused. "Holy Shit! Miley, what happened to you?" That question hit me really hard. What did happen to me last night? "We got to get you inside and cleaned up" He offered me his hand which I gladly took. I stood up still holding his hand when he slipped his other hand around my waist to give me support. My knees went weak as I remembered what Liam had tried on me last night at the party. "Miles, are you okay? You haven't talked and you are starting to scare me." His face became more and more worried. Boy was I confused. "I... don't know" Out of everyone, he was the only person I couldn't lie to. We eventually got upstairs and into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and wanted to scream.

_**Prince Charming's POV**_

I saw her face go from tired and confused to freaked out and scared. She had a black eye and other bruises on her face with a little cut beside her eye. It looked like someone had beaten her up but who would want to do that to such an angelic girl? Miley was a sweet, loving girl who wouldn't hurt anyone. Sure she was using Liam, but everyone knew that, well everyone except for Liam. I knew that the night before she had a party and that Liam was invited but Liam was too thick and stupid to realise what was really going on with Miley. Only very few people knew what was the truth behind Miley's weirdness and I knew a bit. I knew that she liked another person, I just didn't know who.

"It... it was Liam" Miley stuttered out. "Miles, what are you talking about?" I kind of had an idea of what she was talking about but I couldn't bring myself to think that Liam really did this to her. "Last night, at the party, I didn't feel like partying, Liam, he came out and found me, he tried to seduce me and take me upstairs, but I stopped him and told him he was drunk" Tears started to fall from her beautiful blue orbs. I hurt me seeing her like this. Miley never did anything wrong, so why did Liam do this to her? "You mean he did this to you because you said he was drunk?" I was still slightly confused by what Miley was saying. My guess was that she was also trying to put the puzzle pieces together. "Yes and no. He figured out that I like someone else, he figured out that I like..." Miley quickly looked down making me think even harder. "That you like who?" Although Miley was a bright girl she could be extremely confusing at times. It was after that question she looked up into my eyes and gave me the answer without even speaking. "Me..."

**Hey guys, I am not sure whether I am going to continue my other stories, but I will deff continue this one.**

**I need 3 reviews to post the next chapter! It is up to you guys! If you want more, share it around and review!**

**Next chapter...**

**Prince charming is feeling more and more angry with what Liam has done. How far will he go to protect Miley? What is going to become of Miley and Prince Charming?**


	2. Getting Better

**The Movie Moment  
Chapter 2: Getting Better**

**Nick's POV**

I didn't know what to think. At one point I was really happy, the next, I was sad to think that I had caused this. I still don't understand why Liam had done this to Miley. She had never hurt him. Sure, she was practically using him, but he was using her too. "Was he really drunk though?" I didn't know what to say, i couldn't just stand there and say, oh yay! Miley likes me, wanna go on a date? I would have sounded stupid. "Yeh, he was, he always is" Miley kept looking down at the ground. Was she upset with herself? "Miles, what's wrong, I mean other than this?" I had to ask, she wasn't herself, and I hated seeing her like this. "I am so stupid, I mean, I should have seen this coming, if it wasn't now, it would have happened tomorrow, or maybe the day after. I put myself up to this". Why did Miley always think of this, blaming herself and dumping everything on top of her, I just can't help but to wonder, when is she going to cave? "Miles, this isn't your fault, you always blaming yourself, you shouldn't. Soon enough it's going to end up to much for you to hand. For now, we got to finish cleaning you up and then you need to go talk to Liam". Miley gave me this look and instantly, I knew what she was going to say. "Miles, I will go with you" She gave me a smile and then we continued to fix her up.

**Miley's POV**

"Thank you. Oh by the way you don't have to say Miles at the start of every sentence" Nick and I were weird. He would always use my name at the start of every sentence and we always knew what each other were thinking, just by one little glance. It was like we had a connection between our hearts and brains.

Finally, Nick had finished helping me cover up the bruises and fix up the cut. The only down side was that now, we had to go talk to Liam. I got out of the car and walked up to his door to hear his friends yelling at him. "I don't know if I can do this Nick" I started to walk back a bit. "Trust me Miles, you will be fine, oh and by the way, I texted my brothers and Joe said that he is going to meet us here" I was slightly confused. I mean, Joe and I are friends but I didn't quite know why he would want to help me. "Miles, my brother supports me and he knows that I like you. And anyway, he thinks that he is cool enough to be your friend and thinks that if he helps you out he will be able to join your group" I laughed a little bit. "Why doesn't he just ask, I am not gonna hate him and kick him out, he is cool, I mean not as cool as you, but he is cool."

**Nick's POV**

Wow, Miley Cyrus thinks I am cool. "Ha, your funny, if I am so cool, then why aren't I sitting with you?" I mentally hit myself in the head, why did I have to be so stupid sometimes. "Nick, being cool doesn't mean that you are at the top, it doesn't mean that you have 300 friends on facebook, it means that you care about people and that you aren't a user. Half my friends aren't cool. Liam is supposedly cool, look what happened, and this isn't the first time, do you really think that makes him cool?" Whoa, back up. This isn't the first time that bastard has hurt my Miley? "Wait, you're saying that he hits you all the time?" Miley quickly looked down. I could tell that she didn't mean to say that to me. "Only 2 or 3 times before, I am sorry, I shouldn't have told you that". Anger was welling up inside me and it wouldn't be too long before I kicked down the door. "No, it's good that you told me".

**Miley's POV**

Ok, what was suddenly wrong with Nick? Before he was so calm, cool and collected, now its like he wants to kick the door down. _Knock, knock._ Nick knocked on the door, and it wasn't a casual knock, it was an angry knock. "What!" Liam had answered the door, obviously. "Oh baby, I am so sorry!" Liam tried to pull me into a hug. I just pushed him off. "Don't touch her!". That was it, Nick's angry had finally started to erupt. "Why not, she is my girlfriend, and what is a loser like you doing with Miley?" Liam turned his attention towards Nick. Now it was my turn to step in and avoid a fight. "No Liam, you are not. I don't like the way you treat me, and the way you act" I can't believe what I was saying. I caused all this, I should have known better. "Excuse me?" Liam's face turned really angry. "You're excused! Now never touch me again! Don't even talk to me!"

**Nick's POV**

Tears started to erupt from her beautiful blue orbs. I could tell that she was having flashbacks from previous events. "This is because of this loser, isn't it?" Uh oh, maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. "No it isn't because of me, its because you never cared enough about Miley to realise that she didn't like it when you got drunk and hurt her!" I had to step in, I knew that if I just stood there he would do something to Miley again. "I have never her!" Liam's voice began to raise and I could see Miley start to cry more. "Here, come with me, you should see the truth" I had no clue why Miley just said that, but I know that I am not going to let her step one foot inside this tools house.

**Miley's POV**

"As long as the loser stays out here". Of course, he didn't remember anything because he was so drunk. "Nick, just stay, I promise I won't let him even touch me" I knew that Nick wouldn't let this slide. Over the past 2 hours I had started to realise that he liked me, a lot. "Fine, but I swear, he even touches you once, I will come up there and give him a personal invite to hell!" Wow, Nick really cared about me! I went upstairs with Liam into the bathroom and started to wash off my makeup covering the bruises and the cut. "What are you do... OMG! Miles what happened!" Liam didn't realise what I showed him was because of him. God! He could be soooooo thick sometimes! "You happened Liam! You were drunk and I didn't want to party or go upstairs with you so you hit me! And this isn't the first time; in fact it's about the third!" I grabbed a towel and wiped my face then walked down stairs. "Miles! What the fuck are you talking about? I know you don't like me getting drunk! Why would I hurt you?" Its official, Liam is so thick, he doesn't understand what he does! "Because you use me!" I saw some of his friends that had obviously come back to his house after the party. I could tell that they could see the bruises and I could tell that they had heard just about everything because they ran over and held Liam back. "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME! I DON'T USE GIRLS AND I LOVE YOU! I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!" I knew I had to get out before Liam hit me again, this time just out of plain anger, but I couldn't leave without a fight. "LIAM! LOOK AT YOU NOW! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME OUT OF ANGER!" Nick was standing at the door listening to what was going on. The minute he heard Liam yell he came in and instantly pulled me back. "Dude, I don't want to be the one to tell you, but you did, we saw it happen, we tried to stop you but there is no way to stop a drunk Liam from beating up his girlfriend" One of his friends had actually observed the incident! I gave up knowing I had proved my point and walked out with Nick, hand in hand.

**Nick's POV**

This is it, this is my chance. I know what I have to do and there is no stopping me.

**Miley's POV**

This is it, this is my chance. I know what I have to do and there is no stopping me.

**Ok, I know the end is probably really weird and confusing, but I promise it will be explained next chapter!**

**(I know that I didn't get 3 reviews for my last chapter but I got a review and a comment through my friend who doesn't have my account, so that is good enough for me + I have been dying to put this chapter up!) 3 reviews/favouring (if you add me as a fav author, or add this story as a favourite story it will count as one review!) for the next chapter!**


	3. Niley Smile

**The Movie Moment  
Chapter 3: Niley Smile**

**Nick's POV**

We reached Miley's house after a long silent ride home. I mean it wasn't awkward or anything but I don't like it when Miley's is silent because I knew it meant she was sad. "Here Miles, go inside, get changed and you can come back to my house, we can hang out and talk" My master plan had been set, and now it is in action. "That would be great, give me like 2 minutes." OMG! It only took Miley 2 minutes to get changed! There is more to this girl than meets the eye. Miley always looked FANTASIC and pretty. How could it take her 2 minutes! At first I kind of dreaded the idea of waiting for Miley to get changed, but then I found out it only took her 2 minutes. My other girlfriends would take 2 hours, or days depending on where we were going! Suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts to realise that 2 minutes were up, and there was Miley, all ready to go.

**Miley's POV**

We got to his house. WOW it was amazing! I mean on the outside, it wasn't anything special, but on the inside, it was so unique and cute. We walked into the kitchen to see one of his brothers with his head in the fridge. "Joe, what the fuck are you doing?" Nick slammed the door into his head. Joe instantly snapped up, causing me to laugh a little bit. "Dude, you could have told me you were going to bring a girl back, I would have dressed more appropriately" I looked at Joe from head to toe. He was a rather tall, strong built guy. He was wearing what looked like an old tee, with some trackies, socks and some basic black framed glasses. "Joe, this is Miley, Miley, this is my pig of a brother, Joe" My eyes got caught up in his as he introduced us. He was so calm about it, anyone would be nervous introducing their brother to a girl, but he was fine. I couldn't help but smile at how amazing he was. He was just like I wanted him to be, and I didn't even have to tell him. "Oh, you mean Miley as in the girl you have had a crush on since like 2 years ago?" Joe giggled a bit. OMG guys giggle now! "Joe!" Oh god, not again. I am going to have to save myself from experiencing another guy fight. "2 years, really, I've liked you for 2 and a half" All of a sudden Joe stopped laughing and just looked at me. "Oh, so that's what was with that smile. It's your Niley smile. I didn't think that was your normal smile. Oh by the way, sorry I couldn't help you out earlier, I kinda fell back asleep." Nick and I just looked at each other amused by Joe's excuse as he just kept going. Eventually Nick got bored of listening to Joe and signalled me to follow him. "Guys? Where are you going?" Joe stopped in mid sentence of his excuse. "Anywhere you're not, I mean, I love you and all but, we are bored." He quickly looked over at me and winked, giving me another smile with it. "Oh My God! Nick has a Niley smile too!" Joe started to flip out like a 13 year old girl who just found out that Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie dated! "Wow, so far, you have a very abnormal family Nicholas." As soon as I said his full name his head snapped around. "You didn't just call me Nicholas did you?" Uh oh, what did I do. "Well, I think I did Nicholas, why don't you tell me Nicholas?" I started turning it into a joke and suddenly he started to chase me. We ran down stairs and I hid behind Joe, but it wasn't long before Joe joined in on Nick's team. Joe gave up when I ran into Nick's bedroom, followed by Nick himself. "You're gonna get it missy!" Nick pushed me back onto the bed. I laid there on the bed for a couple of seconds as Nick shut the door. He suddenly came over to my and pulled me up so that he could sit behind me. "Oh no, the big bad Nick got me! What am I going to do?" I sarcastically screamed. "You're not going to do anything, because I am" before I could say anything our hands were entwined and his lips were on mine. He began to deepen the kiss and the world just stopped. When I kissed Nick, it wasn't the same. I was breathless and speechless. I felt his warm hands slip around my waist as he started to turn me around. I felt my body become lightly squished between Nick and the wall as Nick started to lightly kiss my neck. Suddenly Nick moved back and started to kiss my lips again. This was the moment I had dreamed of for so long. Me and my prince charming in an intense make out session not caring about the rest of the world. "Dude has... my God!" Joe opened the door and suddenly the movie moment was over. "You know there is such a thing as knocking?" Nick climbed down off the bed helping Miley down too. "Nicholas! What do you think you are doing?" Joe started to act like his father and I couldn't help but giggle. "I don't know, what does it look like Joseph?" Nick started to play along. He was really cute when he was funny. I can't help but smile at him, especially after what just happened.

**Nick's POV**

Of course. I should have known my dipshit brother would destroy my movie moment with my Juliet. "Ok seriously dude, you have to go, leave us alone!" I pushed Joe out as he looked at me in shock. "Fine" Joe huffed and then walked off like he was 3. Now this was my chance. The mood was perfect and after what just happened, I don't think she could say no. "Miles?" Miley was playing with my music award and shot up after hearing her name. "Yeh Nicky?" Whoa! Did she just call me Nicky? **(no, she called u Edward Cullen, haha danii, haha)**"I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Miley placed the trophy down and smiled at me with her Niley smile, as Joe would call it. Suddenly we were right back to where we were before Joe came in. She was trapped between me and the wall moaning as I kissed her neck. "Nicky baby" She started to talk but sounded like she just ran a marathon. "Your brother is next door, should we...". I pulled up her shirt and she instantly shut up. I rubbed her back as she started to moan even more and eventually worked my way to her bra clip which I snapped open. I moved back to kissing her cheeks and lips as she slowly slid up my shirt and I did the same to her shirt. I grabbed both of our shirts and threw them as Miley started to slip of her bra. 10 minutes later, Miley and I were tangled in the sheets of my bed as our clothes lay on the floor.

**The next morning**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up in a different place than I usually do. I mean sure, yesterday morning I woke up on my porch, but yeh. I went to get up and realised that I was trapped by Nick. He had his hands wrapped around my waist and his head was resting on my shoulder. He was so cute when he was sleeping. His hair was a big bunch of messy curls and he was really relaxed. I smiled at the thought of what happened last night but knew that later I would have doubts. "Miles?" Nick's eyes fluttered up and looked at me as he smiled. "Morning baby, how'd you sleep?" I rolled over to face him and he pressed his forehead and nose to mine. "Mmm good" He smiled obviously at the thought of last night. Nick started to snuggle into me more and then started to tickle me. I screamed and laughed as he started to tickle harder. "Nick! Stop!" I managed to scream between laughs. He eventually stopped tickling he and I snuggled into him again. "So how is everything going for you at the moment?" Nick pulled his hand up and started to rub my cheek while a soft smile played on his lips. He had an amazing smile that I hardly saw. "Everything is great! I mean, I live alone, my dad left me for another witch, my mum died, but I got you, so I am fine!" I gave him a soft kiss and then left my lips an inch away teasing him. "Tease much" I could feel Nick's warm sticky breathe and I couldn't resist but to kiss him. "What, me no, I mean I try, but you however, you are irresistible, so really you're the tease" Nick and I started to joke around and tease each other for a while.

**Nick's POV**

At the moment, lying here, in bed, with the one girl I love, is a dream come true. She is perfectly fine with what happened last night, and that is one thing I love about her. She is one of the calmest girls in the word. Any other girl would be like OMG! What if I got pregnant! What if I died from an STD! We continued to joke around, lying in bed, naked, side by side, until, as if on Q, Joe walks in. "hey, i thought I heard some... whoa!"


	4. Awkward Times

**The Movie Moment  
Chapter 4: Awkward Times**

**Joe's POV**

Am I really seeing this? My brother, the complete tosser of the school, lying in bed with the top chick at school? And not just lying in bed, lying in bed naked! "Joe, you have timing issues" Nick and Miley continued to laugh and joke about. I am surprised they trust me. I mean right about now Miley would usually be all OMG! Nick! I can't believe you did that to me! Get away! **(Lol, are all the brothers like this?)**But no, she was as calm as a clam. "Yeah, Nick, you just have issues. There is a lock on your door for a reason. Oh and you're lucky that mum and dad went out last night and spent the night at the Johnson's house. Apparently they got really drunk." I can't believe I am just standing here, talking to my brother and his new girlfriend while they lie in bed naked. "Dude, your gonna have to leave, Miles and I gotta get dressed" I could see Nick's arm snake around Miley's waist. "Okay, god! I am going! I don't need visuals" I walked out and into my room. As soon as I sat down on my bed and switched on my music I heard screams from Nick's room. "NICK! STOP TORTURING MILEY!" God, what did a guy have to do to get peace and quiet in this world!

**Miley's POV**

"You heard your brother, stop torturing me!" We were in Nick's bathroom and I had just finished getting dressed after my shower when Nick attacks me. He has a thing with tickling me, it's kinda cute. "Hey, how about I get Demi and you, me and Joe can go to the movies or something? I know that Dems has a massive crush on Joe so it would be fun, what do you think?" He eventually stopped tickling me and wrapped his hands around my waist as I put my make up on. "Yeh, that sounds great, just need to tell Joe" Suddenly Nick starts tickling me again and after 2 screams Joe bursts through the door. "Seriously dude! I wanna have some peace and quiet." Nick and I exchanged looks and couldn't help but laugh. "I told you that would get him in here" Our laughing eventually died down and I found my breath. "You are so lazy Nicholas. Anyways Joe, you up to go to the movies with me, Nick and Demi?" Joe started to blush a bit. OMG! He liked Demi! "Uhh, umm, sure, can we also get Star Bucks though?" He started to play with his fingers and fidget a bit. Nick and I just looked at each other before nodding and telling him to go get ready. Today is going to be fun.

**Nick's POV**

Seriously, my brother likes Demi Lovato, Miley's best friend, and he didn't even tell me. I knew that both Miley and I picked up that he liked Demi from that one conversation and the look he gave when Miley mentioned Demi's name. "I see you picked that up too" I looked at Miley as she turned to the mirror and did the last touch ups on her makeup. "Yeah, I think today is going to be rather fun" Miley's face light up. She could be rather devious at times, but it was really cute. I loved her smile, even when it looked like she was about to start some evil mission that bought pleasure to her. "You know that you didn't need to put makeup on? You are naturally beautiful, you don't need all those products" I pulled back her hair and started to wrap my hands in it. Her hair was so perfect, even when it was wet. "What are you doing Nick?" Miley looked in the mirror at me and smiled. "Playing with your hair, you know you are lucky to have the hair that you do, every other girlfriend I've had was jealous of your hair." Wow, I just realised how weird I sounded, but I knew that she liked it because all she did was turn around with a smile on her face and kissed me. "You're such a suck up" I kissed her before entwining our fingers and walking out to see Joe looking at his watch. "You two are creepy you know? And late." Miley and I both smiled and then walked into the garage. "Wow, do you have enough cars?" Miley stood there shocked, obviously forgetting that my father was a successful business man. "Well, that one is mine, that one is Joe's, that one is Kevin's and that one is my Mum's. My parents obviously took my dad's car last night" Joe grabbed his keys off the hook and unlocked his car. "Alright, everyone in" I went over and opened the door for Miley. She smiled at me before getting in and moving to the other side.

**At Starbucks after the movie**

**Miley's POV**

Nick and I sat there and stared at Joe and Demi who were sitting across from each other and blushing every time they saw the other look at them. "So, you and Nick are dating now Miles?" Demi decided that she would start to talk. "Yeah, ask Joe" Nick and I looked at Joe who rolled his eyes at what he saw last night and this morning. "Yeh, I walked in on Niley twice in the past 24 hours" Joe was quiet, which was not the slightest bit normal. "What do you mean?" Wow, Demi is blonde at the moment. "Well let's see, I walked in while they were in the middle of a heated make out session and then this morning I walked in on them lying in bed, naked" Demi started to laugh hysterically. "Wait until everyone finds out about that" Miley and Nick just glared at Demi while she slowly started to calm down. "So what's happening with you and Joe Dems?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. She glared at me and Joe glared at me too. "Uh, Me and Joe, something happening? What do you, Uhh mean? Miles." Joe and Demi started to stare at each other quickly realising that they liked each other. "Um, Nicky?" Nick had a big smile on his face staring into the awkward moment between Joe and Demi. "Yeah baby?" He suddenly snapped back into reality and looked at me. "I think you and I should go, we gotta go do that, umm thing, remember?" Nick looked at me confused then realised what I was really saying and we both left in Joe's car, leaving them to get a cab.

**Nick's POV**

Wow, Miley was right, that was fun. When we left Joe and Demi sat there staring at each other a little in shock from what each of them just discovered. When we got to the car Miley started to laugh hysterically, kind of like what Demi had done earlier, but you could tell she had been holding that one in since we left the table. "I knew you would eventually burst" I started to laugh at her laughing. She was so cute when she laughed. Her laugh was so contagious. "They are so cute when they are awkward" she laughed out. We decided to go home and it took Miles the whole car trip just to calm down. About 15 minutes after we got home, Joe and Demi arrived hand in hand. "I see you too look happy in love" I smirked when I saw their fingers entwined. "Yeah, well thanks to you two leaving us in an awkward state and me with no escape, we had no choice other than to talk" Joe hit me on the back of the head as punishment then went upstairs. Miley and I talked for a while before we decided to piss off Joe and Demi. We filled up 2 water balloons each and snuck in on their make out session. Their reaction was soooooo funny, sadly Miley and I ended up thrown in the pool though.

**Joe's POV**

OMG! They didn't just throw water on us! I mean they are sweet and all but that was cruel. "Miles! Nick! Get your asses back here!" I chased them all the way downstairs and eventually caught Miley. I pick Miley up bridal style and took her out to the pool with Nick following behind. I threw her in and then pushed Nick in when he went to help Miles out. Boy that boy could be stupid sometimes. "JOE!" I decided to help them out but was pulled in by Nick... what a surprise.


	5. Decode and History

**The Movie Moment**

**Chapter 5: Decode and History**

**Miley's POV  
**

So Nick and I got thrown in the pool and we decided to pull Joe in with us. The only person left was Demi who stood there laughing at Joe's stupidity. Nick and I started to fuck around while Joe and Demi battled it out to see who would land face first in the pool first. "Joe, you won't get me..." yeah, Demi should have seen that coming too. Joe stopped battling and picked Demi up by the waist and jumped in. "JOE! You are so cruel" after a while Nick and I decided to go up to the house and get changed. Suddenly it hit me. Today was a special day and I forgot about it. I was putting on one of nick's smaller shirts when I realized what I forgot and broke down into tears. "hey Miley? You okay?" he came over and hugged me around the waist as I dug my head into his shoulder. "I forgot! I am stupid! I forgot!" I kept repeating it over and over as Nick comforted me. "What did you forget baby?" he started to rub my head and kiss the sweet spot on my neck, knowing that would help calm me down. "Today, 3 years ago, they..." I couldn't finish the sentence and luckily for me Nick knew what I was talking about. "oh no, baby, it's ok. Don't cry, it's okay that you forgot" somehow with Nick telling me it was okay, made it feel ok, even though I spent the next 3 hours crying into his shoulder. Eventually it got dark and I began to get rather tired. Nick drove me back home, even though it made me more upset. I went upstairs and changed into my trackies while nick made me a hot chocolate. He set up a movie for me and helped me out before he decided to leave, but I knew that was a bad idea. "Nicky, please stay. I need you" Nick looked at me with his adorable brown eyes that instantly made me think of chocolate **(yes I am craving chocolate)** as he came and sat down beside me wrapping his hands around my waist and gently rubbing my waist.

**Nick's POV  
**

She eventually fell asleep but I knew she would anyway. She had spent most of the afternoon swimming and crying so I wouldn't have been surprised if she collapsed. She was so angelic when she slept and I knew I couldn't leave her by herself, she would probably hate me if she woke up to a dead empty house, so I decided to fix up her sofa bed and lift Miley in beside me. Every now and then I would hear light snores that bought a smile to me face and then it wasn't long before I fell asleep too.

**(Nick's dream)  
**

"No Nick! Don't leave me you can't! You promised! No Nick please" I heard someone crying out.  
"I'm sorry miles, I have to. You cheated on me with m own brother!" I replied to the girl lying on the floor crying.  
"Can't we talk it out? Please Nicky!" she was now pressed up against the door trying to stop me from leaving.  
"I would say yes if you just kissed, but miles, he got you pregnant!"

**(Nicks dream finished)**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up and heard Nick sleep talking. He had been tossing and turning for a while so I suggested he was having a bad dream. I didn't know what to do so I just watched him and held his wrists every now and the. To stop him whacking me in the face.

**Nick's POV**

(Nick's dream again)  
Miley was right I couldn't leave her. She was pregnant and she had no one to help. "Fine, I will stay..." suddenly she started to cry out of joy but I wasn't done." but things are going to change" she nodded and stood up hugging me.  
"Yes, sure, anything"  
Suddenly the dream skipped a bit and I found myself at Joe's house.  
"I'm sorry dude! I was drunk!" Joe was sitting on his bed win his guitar and notebook writing a song. "you're a lying bastard Joe! You made my girlfriend cheat on me!" suddenly I heard a gunshot and when I saw Joe, he was dead. I looked down at my hands and saw the gun. What had I done?

**(Dream ended)**

My eyes shot open and I realized it was a dream. I found Miley rolled over facing me. She was wide awake and holding my wrists. "Sorry baby, did I wake you?" she looked at me a little worried. "Yeah, it's okay though, are you okay? You have been tossing and turning all night, you started to worry me" she continued to look at me with a worried look.  
She was holding my wrists rather tight an I could tell she was scared because her hands were sweaty and she was shaking slightly. "Yeah, just a bad dream, nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep now, you need rest" I didn't want to tell her about my dream in case she got more worried or even worse, jumped to conclusions like her boyfriend is a murderer. My dream worried me as it is but now I can't sleep because I know there is a hidden message. Maybe god is trying to tell me that Miley is my girl and I got to make that clear, or maybe god is  
trying to tell me that Miley isn't faithful, but that was impossible. I really didn't understand my dream so I lyed there all night trying to figure it out. Eventually I passed out from being to tired and I had a replay of he dream. I knew it meant something now, I just have to figure it out.

**Hey guys, I have just done two updates today so I hope you like them! I got bored waiting for reviews and stuff so I thought I would just update it cuz I am always excited to see what my readers have to say! My parents just got a new monitor for our home computer and it is big enough to be a tv so my chapters look really small to me! Tell me if you would like more in the next chapter! I might have to wait a while before updating again because my mum got a new puppy and I have to help out with all the pets! (we now have, 1 dog, 3 cats, 2 birds, 2 guinea pigs and 5 fish! Whats next?) PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! I love to hear from my readers and everytime I get a review I get more excited about writing the next chapter and usually it makes me update faster because I don't like letting you guys down!**

**I will update as soon as I can,**

**From Rach xx**


End file.
